


Limerance

by uselesslesbiantrash



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Authority Figures, Control Issues, F/F, I'm Sorry, Marisa Coulter Needs a Hug, Marisa is a little bit obsessed, Maryisa, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, POV Marisa Coulter, Science, Stalking, The Author Regrets Everything, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, controling tendencies, marisa has control issues, marisa has issue issues, might be a oneshot? might turn into a 14 chapter story?oops?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesslesbiantrash/pseuds/uselesslesbiantrash
Summary: Marisa follows Mary home because she cannot stop thinking about her.
Relationships: Marisa Coulter/Mary Malone, mary malone & Lyra Belacqua (mentioned)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Limerance

**Author's Note:**

> tw: mentions of stalking

_ Tap. Tap Tap  _

The sound of beaten up running shoes meeting the concrete pavement filled the empty void of all other noise, mirroring her blur of thought. She looked up and saw her, she had been sitting outside this whole time and there she was, walking without a care in the world, as if everything that was happening in her life just simply fell into place. It was envious. She watched her walk, with speed but relaxed as if she had no worries, as if she didn’t need to constantly perfect herself to the eyes of others. A walk told a lot about a person and hers suited her perfectly, after meeting her this was evident. She was the type of person who knew her self worth but was anxious and still riddled with self doubts and she was aware enough to show it. She had this calming demeanor and this fearless want to help anyone she came into contact with, her complete interest in Lyra proved this. Within all this she was also cautious and sceptical, a true scientist, she had held Carlos at arms length and saw right through him and with Marisa it had been the same. 

As she watched she felt herself rise, following her. Tracking her movements as if it were her profession. The other woman hadn’t even noticed as if she didn’t need to constantly watch her back, she was blissfully ignorant to the fact she was being hunted. Dr Mary Malone, a top field physicist in the study of dark matter, a female scientist, top of her field. This woman had everything and she acted as if it was nothing, this made her blood boil but it also made her intrigued. She looked at her and saw all she could have had, what she could have been, to an extent, except she would never dress like she'd simply fallen upon a pile of clothes and wore the first things she'd found… but in a world where her appearance wasn't her only valid quality maybe she would too not care as much. 

_ Tap Tap Tap  _

She was picking up speed now, wanting to get home after her long day. She follows suit, not wanting to lose track of her, she wasn’t finished yet. She had mastered the ability to move silently, even in her six inch painted black stiletto shoes, she had mastered being invisible in every way and it suited her. She noticed more and more about her just by walking behind her, her hands swayed as she walked, every so often she would spin her ankle before a step. She wanted to reach out and grab her, she wanted to tear her apart and analyse her, she wanted to know what made her who she was, what made her so…. Addictive. That was the only word to describe it, the way she made her feel, like she needed to be here as if it were perfectly logical and not an obsessive form of the turbulent need of control, she craved. 

_ Tap Tap Tap… _

**Stop**

She just stopped, as if she was more aware she was being watched than the other woman had thought. Motionless, she stood for a moment or so before turning and continuing her walk. Every step the other woman had made before then had been calculated, had been thought through so she wouldn’t get caught but the abrupt stop lead her to freeze. 

Marisa felt her heart pound as she stood, stunned, _if the physicist did know she was there, why not confront her? Why just stop?_

This was wrong and she knew it but it was just something she did, she liked to learn everything about a person. She liked to know how to break them and put the pieces back however she saw fit. This was different, she had been caught off guard by all the questions the other woman had presented her with and so she fled, she always did when situations became too much to bear. But every thought she had had since that moment had been devoured in the memory of her, her messy hair, unkempt office and all her chaotic confussions, what was it about her? It made her angry that she was so intrigued by her, she was anything but remarkable, just the first woman of this world among what must be thousands that could have anything she desired as she desired it. That's what drew her in, the unintentional power this woman held and the look in her eyes that made it seem as if even though she could have anything, there was something she was running from. This Marisa could understand.

She could walk away, she should walk away. That's what any rational person would do, they’d see that this borders on insanity and is no way to spend their time but she couldn’t pull herself away, part of her wanted the other woman to notice her, just so it would give her an excuse to turn away. She needed an excuse to turn away or she knew it would consume her until she had what she wanted and right now what she wanted was….her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure what this is but I had the idea and here it is? I might leave it here but I might write more depending on the reaction to this fic.  
> tell me your thougghts? 
> 
> thank you for reading.


End file.
